


Armed and (Not So) Dangerous

by mercy_angel_09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fledgling romance, Friendship, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, arm wrastlin', contests of strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: Tumblr prompt from Eastofthemoon - "I wish you would write a fic where Keith and Allura have an arm wrestling match. ^_~ "Allura walks into the castle's dining room to find the paladins engaged in a contest of strength. She decides she wants to join the fun.





	Armed and (Not So) Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).



> Prompt from Eastofthemoon on Tumblr. 
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive. Short and kinda ridiculous. 
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr.

“What in the name of Groggery the Infirm are you doing?” Allura asked as she walked into the dining room of the castle. Keith and Lance were sitting adjacent to each other, elbows planted on the table, hands firmly clasped together. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were crowded around them, all looking a bit sheepish at being caught doing…well whatever it was they were doing. 

“Uh, arm wrestling,” Lance answered.

Without warning Keith slammed Lance’s arm down to the table top and smirked at the Blue Paladin. “I win.”

“Hey, you cheated! I was clearly not ready because I was answering Allura’s question,” Lance argued. 

“I’m with Lance on this,” Shiro said, but his lips were fighting a grin the whole time. “Re-do.”

“What is this arm wrestling?” Allura asked as she approached them, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

“It’s kinda like a test of strength,” Hunk answered. 

“Oh! We had similar contests of strength on Altea!” Allura said, clapping her hands together in delight. “Though those involved crimped flankenhorfers and bollywoggles.”

“Uh, right,” Shiro said. “Anyway, I think Keith and Lance are eager to get this settled.”

“May I play the winner?” Allura asked.

Both Keith and Lance exchanged a look and then shrugged. 

“Fine by me,” Lance said.

“Sure,” Keith said.

“Excellent! You may proceed!”

“All right, you both know the rules,” Shiro said as he wrapped his robotic hand around their clasped hands. “First person to pin the other wins. Three…two…one!” 

He released their hands and stepped back as both young men began to best the other. For the most part they were pretty evenly matched, Lance being surprisingly strong for as wiry as he was, but unfortunately he lacked Keith’s stamina and with a yelp his hand was slammed against the table top. 

“I win,” Keith said as he released Lance’s hand. 

“Ugh,” Lance groaned, flexing his hand as he relinquished his seat to Allura. “He’s all yours, Princess. Do me a favor and knock him down a few pegs, will ya?”

“I will certainly try,” Allura said with a grin as she sat down. 

“I’m not gonna go easy on you because you’re a girl,” Keith warned her.

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Allura said as she placed her elbow on the table as she had seen Lance do. “Frankly, I’d be insulted if you did.”

Shiro snickered, but said nothing, waiting for Keith to grasp Allura’s hand. Keith hesitated for a second before he clasped her hand, eyes widening a bit when she gave his grip a test squeeze. When they were situated, Shiro covered their hands with his robotic hand and grinned. “You know the rules. First person to pin the other wins. Three…two…one!”

He let go and for a moment neither Keith nor Allura moved. They sat there, hands clasped together, staring at the other. Then Allura jerked Keith’s hand towards the table top and he jerked back, putting them into a stalemate. 

“You’re strong,” Keith noted as he struggled against her.

“You’re not exactly weak yourself,” she replied, a small gasp of effort punctuating her statement. 

The two struggled for several dobosh, little gasps and grunts of effort escaping the two battlers. Shiro watched, amusement dancing in his eyes as Allura held her ground against Keith. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance whispered among themselves, trying to determine who would be the victor, but unable to determine it. Keith and Allura were too evenly matched.

“Arm wrestling,” Keith gasped, “isn’t a talent I knew princesses had.”

“My education,” Allura grunted as she fought back against Keith’s temporary push towards victory, “was well rounded.”

To punctuate this point, she let out a roar of effort as she slammed the back of Keith’s hand into the table top. 

“Wow,” Pidge murmured.

“Is it wrong that I’m just a little turned on right now?” Lance whispered to Hunk.

“Hey man, whatever works for you,” Hunk whispered back.

“And the winner is Allura!” Shiro said, grabbing her hand and holding it up.

Keith sat in stunned silence as Allura jumped to her feet and bounced in place, smiling wildly and giggling. “Well done, Allura,” he said, standing up and offering her a handshake. 

She took it and then leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for the challenge.”

“I…uh, yeah. Sure, anytime,” he said, cheeks rosy. Turning to Shiro, he said, “Did you know she was going to win?”

Shiro chuckled. “I watched her lift a Galra sentry by the neck without breaking a sweat. Let’s just say I wasn’t completely unaware of her abilities.”

Keith started and then looked back at Allura, who had released his hand and was now being fawned over by Pidge and Lance. “Whoa.”

“Whoa indeed,” Shiro said, patting Keith on the shoulder.


End file.
